


Totally Worth It

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, post 6x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: The morning after Oliver and Felicity get back together.





	Totally Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt from @felicityollies "How are your hands and feet always so cold?" 
> 
> I wanted to do a quick post 6x03fic, and this prompt helped me out!

“How are your hands and feet always so cold?” Oliver murmured in his half-awake state as Felicity’s icicles, aka her feet, intertwined into his legs.

Oliver froze.

Felicity’s legs were wrapped in his.

He was in Felicity’s bed.

He had Felicity in his arms.

It all came back to him in a rush – bringing the key over to Felicity, their kiss, and them ripping clothes off each other and ending up in bed. He peeked over at the clock – he still had plenty of time to get home and make breakfast for William.

He settled himself back against his pillow and took time to enjoy the feeling of Felicity in his arms again.

“Takes a minute, doesn’t it?” the woman in question murmured into his chest. “Getting used to this again?”

Oliver grinned at her. “It does, I thought I was dreaming for a minute.”

“I started reaching for the pepper spray in my nightstand to attack the intruder in my bed.”

Oliver laughed. “You keep pepper spray in there now?”

“Well, I haven’t had a vigilante in my bed for a while now, so a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do to keep safe.”

He hugged her tighter. “Well, I’m here now.”

Felicity snuggled deeper into him. “Yeah, and I love it. When do you have to head home?”

“I have a few minutes. You wouldn’t want to join us for breakfast, would you?”

Felicity shook her head. “I can’t. Not that I don’t want to, it’s just my Thea day.”

Oliver’s heart clenched at her words. He was so grateful for the love his friends had showed to his sister. They were all truly a family, if not by blood. When they brought Thea back in a coma from Lian Yu, after the first few weeks of vigil, it became apparent that they had to continue with their daily lives while she remained unconscious. Still, so that she would never go a whole day alone, everyone took one morning to eat their breakfast in her hospital room and talk to her. They didn’t know if she could hear them in her coma, but they wanted Thea to know she was loved and very much a part of their lives.

Oliver was so happy that despite everything Felicity had going on, between starting her own business, Team Arrow, tutoring William and getting back together with him, she still remembered that it was her morning for Thea.

“Thank you. You are remarkable,” he whispered into her hair.

“Thanks for remarking on it,” she repeated her words from the past with a giggle.

Felicity slid out of the bed, and Oliver took a moment to admire her beauty. He hadn’t seen bed head Felicity in a very long time. And he wanted to see it every day again, but didn’t want to rush her.

“How about dinner?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He wanted to see her again today, no matter the pace at which they were rekindling their relationship. “Since you can’t do breakfast. I can introduce you to William.”

Felicity laughed. “I already know William, I was just over there tutoring him, remember?”

Oliver’s fingers twitched. When would they get to a point where these conversations wouldn’t make him nervous.

“I meant introduce you to him as…my girlfriend.” He looked up at her, holding his breath for her response. She beamed at him, and his heart soared.

“I’d like that.” Felicity leaned in and sealed her words with a kiss. They dressed as quickly as they could while sneaking kisses along the way. Oliver barely let her get in her car to go to the hospital. Once he started kissing her last night, he was having a hard time stopping.

When he arrived at the loft, Raisa raised an eyebrow at his rumpled clothes from the day before.

“Oliver, I thought we were past these types of mornings,” she said with censure in voice.

“No, it wasn’t like that…it was Felicity.” Oliver didn’t know how to explain the depth of what Felicity meant to him to the woman who practically raised him. “She’s…”

“The love of your life,” Raisa finished for him, patting his cheek. “I know, I’ve seen the pictures. I see the way your eyes are smiling too in all of them.”

William walked into the room, his hair rumpled from sleep. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his father.

“I thought you said you were done being the other guy,” William said.

Oliver’s shoulder’s slumped. He forgot what being out all night might look like to his son after the conversations they had been having about taking a break from being the Green Arrow.

“I did say that buddy, and I wasn’t lying. I was…having a sleepover,” Oliver tried. Raisa rolled her eyes at him.

“What your dad is trying to say was he was with Miss Felicity,” Raisa said.

“She’s cool,” William said. “So is she like, your girlfriend now?”

Oliver was always so nervous that he wouldn’t say the right thing around William, but Raisa was mouthing “be honest.”

“Yes, she is my girlfriend now, and more. Are you okay with that?”

William nodded. “Yeah, she’s really nice and she promised me that we could play video games after our next session.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh really? Getting sick of playing with your dad?”

William shook his head, but grinned at him.

“No, I will call on you when I want to lay sports or fighting games, but Felicity has some of the other games I like and she promised to bring them over sometime.”

Oliver was so happy that his two favorite people had found a way to connect outside of just school work. Maybe things were going to work out okay.

“Well, she’s coming over for dinner tonight, so maybe she can bring them then.”

William’s eyes lit with excitement, while Raisa’s filled with horror.

“What?” the housekeeper practically screeched. Oliver was taken aback to see the normally stoic woman’s freak out. “You are bringing her here tonight and you are just telling me this now?”

William laughed. “You’re in for it now, Oliver.”

“Why?”

“Whenever my mom was having company over she would cook and clean for days.”

“But this place is pretty clean, and we were already going to have dinner anyway, you don’t have to make anything extra. I can help cook if you want.”

“Yes, this place is ‘pretty clean’ and I had dinner planned, but I didn’t know the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE was coming here today.”

“Raisa, she’s been here before.”

“Silly boy, you don’t understand. You go clean up for the day. You will have to wear your nicest shirt to work today so you are presentable for dinner. William, yours is in the wash, so you can change into it when you get home from school.”

“Why do I have to wear my nicest shirt? I’ve met Felicity before.”

“You don’t need to understand, just go get ready,” Raisa said, shooing the boys out of the kitchen. "Oliver, do you think you have time to get your good dishes out of storage? The ones from the Queen mansion?" 

“Girls are so weird sometimes,” William murmured to his dad. Oliver laughed.

“Yeah, they are, but we are weird to them too.”

“Is it worth it?”

Oliver thought of the woman who was fussing about the state of the apartment for Felicity’s visit. The woman who made sure he was happy and healthy growing up. The woman who had dropped everything to move in and help raise William when he asked.

And then he thought about Felicity, the woman who was his light. Who helped him become a better man, and supported him whether they were together or not. His life was better with her in it, as he had told her last night.

“Yeah, buddy, it’s definitely worth it. And I’m amazed every day that they think I’m worth it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wanted to get that bit in about Thea because everyone is acting like she's dead and not in a coma. Also, that Raisa freaking out thing was inspired by a scene from a romance novel I read a long time ago. It always cracked me up, and I think Raisa is a good surrogate mom for Oliver and would totally bust out the good dishes to host Felicity for dinner for the first time.


End file.
